<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sweater weather by cinnamon_twists</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136811">sweater weather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_twists/pseuds/cinnamon_twists'>cinnamon_twists</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And in love, Bottom Kim Seungmin, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin is a Little Shit, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lowercase, M/M, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, My First Smut, Please Don't Hate Me, Smut, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Softcore Porn, Some Plot, Top Lee Felix (Stray Kids), but he's felix's brat, but hes dating seungmin so it isnt improtant, but its not sad, felix implied power bottom, felix is bi, jk i cant lmao, minsung are assholes, part 2 maybe, seungmin is a brat, seungmin is sensitive, theyre cute, this was hard to write, uh, yes i said top felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_twists/pseuds/cinnamon_twists</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"ok ok baby, how can i make it up to you, hm?" </p>
<p>seungmin didn't answer, just kept pouting.</p>
<p>"seung-"</p>
<p>"figure it out." </p>
<p>so felix did what any normal person who loved his boyfriend very much would do, and slid his hand into seungmin's sweatpants to grab his dick.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sweater weather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi this is my first smut dskjgfsd</p>
<p>seungmin's a lil shit but he's felix's lil shit so &lt;3</p>
<p>uh I'm too embarrassed to have anybody beta this so if there's typos I'm sorry but only kind of</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"please lix? please please come over please??" seungmin asked for what was probably like the tenth time in the short fifteen minutes they had been talking for. seungmin was persistent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"minnie, it's cold." felix wasn't having it. it was thundering and windy outside, seungmin was sure he just didn't want to leave his warm house. felix was stubborn</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the two of them were so different, but still so similar. being a week apart in age, people would have thought they had the same type of personality, but what with seungmin dancing right on the cusp of virgo and libra, the extra softness and love he held really bled into his virgo tendencies. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"but i miss you" seungmin pouted, crossing his arms for effect. plus his apartment was warm too. and they could cuddle. why wouldn't felix want to come over?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"we're talking now." is all felix said in reply, a smug grin on his face</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"felix!" seungmin whined.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"seungmin!" felix whined right back, mocking the tone seungmin had used on him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"we can cuddle." seungmin suggested. silence from felix. "you're not responding because you want to cuddle dont you?" maybe seungmin didn't just want to cuddle, but that was unimportant. he knew felix wouldn't pass up the opportunity to just be close to seungmin on a day neither of them had class.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the facetime call ended abruptly and seungmin was more than a little offended when it did. he called right back, only to be met with a message saying "sorry i'm busy"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>seungmin called felix over the phone, but the message went straight to the answering machine, which in this short time felix had changed to say, "hi minnie. i'll be over there soon. i was planning on doing so, but you ruined the surprise. i'll see you before 2 baby. i love you." followed by a beep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"i love you more, you asshole." seungmin huffed into the phone and hung up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>seungmin decided to clean up his apartment for a little bit, before deciding to build a blanket fort in front of the couch for them to sit under. he had many anchoring points in that area, and he could make a cute little fort for them to watch movies or play video games under. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>or cuddle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>seungmin's definition of cuddle.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>seungmin got to thinking about his perfect boyfriend as he often did, and his mind wandered to the day they became official while he set up the living room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>seungmin just loved felix so much. everything about the boy had him absolutely infatuated. they had clicked into being best friends rather quick, but seungmin wanted more. he never pushed though. he never even let felix suspect he had a crush on him, in fact, felix was the one to ask him out. seungmin hadn't expected it in the slightest, neither did any of their friends. they all knew of seungmin's crush, but never would have expected felix had felt the same, especially since the australian had only ever dated girls. seungmin knew felix was openly bisexual, but he only ever got with guys as hookups, he never showed any interest in relationships with men.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>they all were hanging out, having a fun get-together despite many of them having extremely busy schedules. the eight of them had been playing truth or dare, using a stupid phone app that jisung had downloaded the day prior. they were having a genuinely good time, a lot of laughter and funny dares and confessions all around the room. at one point, it had gone back to felix.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"lix! truth or dare?" hyunjin asked, lipstick smeared across his face from a previous dare.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"dare." he said confidently.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>hyunjin tapped the dare button on the screen. a grin spread across his face. "turn to the person to your left and tell them your deepest confession to them."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>quiet chuckles and 'oooh's came from around the room. felix turned to his left. seungmin looked to his right </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>felix swallowed as he stared at seungmin, who felt his eyes go wide.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>felix told him everything, surely what he was about to say now was something seungmin already knew, right? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>felix turned so he was sitting cross legged across from seungmin and took his hands in his own. seungmin squeezed as a form of comfort. felix squeezed back. his fingers were shaking.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>right?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"seungmin," felix began. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>right?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"i'm in love with you."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>oh.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>oh.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>he continued. "not just that silly dumb best friend love. i love you like that too, but i'm also in love with you." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>the room fell dead silent, seungmin could tell felix wanted to continue, so he squeezed the hands in his again, encouraging him with a gentle nod of his head, his thumbs smoothing over felix's still shaking hands.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>felix got the message. "kim seungmin," felix just surnamed seungmin. seungmin knew that meant he was serious. seungmin nodded. "would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>ba-dum</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>there were six pairs of eyes on them, but seungmin could only focus on the ones in front of him, looking right back into his.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>seungmin tried to speak, but the words didnt come out, no matter how hard he tried, they just got caught in his chest. so instead, he took his hands away from Felix's, and instead used them to cup the one week older boy's face. leaning forwards to rest his forehead against felix's.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"yes." seungmin whispered. he couldn't help the smile that grew on his face. "yes yes yes a hundred times yes, felix." the volume of his voice got just a little louder, loud enough for the others to hear.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>and then felix did something that nobody would have expected from the boy. he wrapped his arms around seungmin's neck, and pulled him into a kiss, which seungmin was more than happy to give back.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>cheers from their friends spread through the room, as well as an exclamation of "fucking finally!" from minho which made the two of them a little shy as they realized they were in fact kissing in front of all their friends.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>when they pulled back, though, seungmin felt like his heart was going to burst. felix was looking at him with the brightest smile. that smile that always made seungmin's heart skip a beat. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>seungmin just loved felix so much</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he was pulled from his thoughts by a knock at the door. he opened it to see his boyfriend standing there with a big smile on his face, and a paper shopping bag.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>felix's smile fell and he set the bag down, stepping into the house and reaching up to wipe away tears that seungmin hadn't even noticed had begun falling down his cheeks. "what's wrong, baby? you're not crying because i hung up on you on facetime, right?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>seungmin chuckled softly. "no, no, i just got to thinking, that's all." seungmin said, a fond smile on his face as he noticed he was crying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"what about?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"you. how much i love you. how happy i was when you asked me out. how happy i was that i didn't have to hide my feelings from you anymore in fear of us not being friends anymore." Seungmin spoke, his smile growing and his tears flowing more and more with each word.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"i love you so much, seungmin." felix pulled the boy into his arms, into a tight hug. he kissed the younger's cheeks, continuing to dry his face with his sleeves. "anyways," felix. began, changing the subject once seungmin's face wasn't wet anymore. "i made cookies!" felix picked up the bag from the floor and handed it to seungmin. "i was gonna surprise you with them but no, you just had to ask me to come over and ruin the surprise." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"how was i supposed to know? its all dark and gloomy outside and i wanna cuddle!" seungmin huffed, taking the bag from felix and taking a big sniff inside the bag. "plus, i'm not a mind reader, lix!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"you wanna cuddle, or you're just scared of the thunder." felix stepped in fully, so he could shut the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"am not!" seungmin's voice cracked. he set the bag down on the counter and turned back to felix. "am not!" he tried again, more successfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>there was a flash of lightning outside, followed by a loud crack of thunder. seungmin jumped. felix laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"don't say a word." seungmin mumbled, crossing his arms and staring at him with a glare. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"you baby." felix grinned back at the younger boy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"what did i just say, lix?" seungmin's tone almost made felix chuckle. he was trying his hardest to sound intimidating, but he wasn't angry at felix, so it didn't really work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"you told me not to say anything, but i just want to know what makes you so sure that you're the one in charge here?" he asked with a little grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"my apartment." was seungmin's argument, arms still crossed with a huff.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"well in that case, i guess i'll go back home, then." felix raised a brow, reaching for the doorknob, before his hands were grabbed and he was suddenly pinned to said door, both hands on either side of his head against the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"you wouldn't." seungmin was looking at him, eyes narrowed. in any other situation, this could have been scary, but the way he was pouting at felix just made him laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"you know i wouldn't, you little-" he was cut off by seungmin leaning down to kiss him. felix reciprocated it gladly, but when seungmin decided he wanted to get a little more frisky, and bite down on felix's lower lip, he caught on to the game he was playing. he let his tongue swipe against seungmin's upper lip, coaxing the boy's mouth open and pulling a whine from seungmin before disconnecting their lips. seungmin chased his with his own for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"i thought you wanted to cuddle, baby?" felix pulled his hands away from seungmin's and held his face instead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"cuddle can mean different things." seungmin spoke with mischief painting his face, and lacing his voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"don't tell me you only wanted me to come over so we could fuck, seungmin." felix ducked under seungmin's arms, looking at him suspiciously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"and what if i did?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"i can't stand you." felix picked up the bag and took out the plate of cookies, setting it on the counter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"that's okay! you're gonna end up sitting on my dick anywa-" Felix stuffed a cookie into seungmin's mouth before he could finish speaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"fuck you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"yes please!" seungmin said with a mouth full of cookie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"shut up seungmin." felix's tone was a warning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"make me." a smirk </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"seungmin." the combination of his tone of voice and the look felix shot at seungmin made the boy wince. it wasn't a bad wince, he just wanted seungmin to stop being a brat for a minute, and seungmin would not stop being a brat if felix wasn't stern with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>seungmin's expression turned to a pout. "fine." he crossed his arms and turned to walk away from felix, out towards his living room. felix took off his shoes and followed the boy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>felix felt a big smile grow on his face at the sight of the living room. seungmin had turned the space in front of the couch into a blanket fort of some of his larger blankets. felix crawled into the gap in the side and over to seungmin, who was pouting on the floor still.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>felix placed a hand on seungmin's shoulder and swung a leg over seungmin's so he was sitting on the younger boy's lap. he wrapped his arms around seungmin's neck and pressed a gentle kiss to the boy's lips. "hi baby"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"you're mean" seungmin said, arms still crossed even though felix was. now sitting on him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"yeah, i know, i never give you what you want, blah blah blah." felix smiled at him fondly, wiggling his hips over seungmin's to get a little more comfortable. he laughed at the gasp the other accidentally let out. "needy baby."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"fuck you, lix" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"yes yes, that was your plan, i know. i just wanna know what makes you so sure that i'm the one getting fucked today and not you, hm?" felix grinned. he knew the answer, yet he still watched the way seungmin's expression changed. his eyes darkened but his cheeks reddened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"because.. well because i uhm.." seungmin couldn't figure out the words he wanted to say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"because you're too sensitive to take a dick up-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"shut up!" seungmin squeaked out, cheeks bright red, bright enough as to where felix was surprised there wasn't steam coming out of his ears. he smacked felix on the chest, pouting at him. "besides.. what if i said i uh.." seungmin began speaking before his voice trailed off until felix couldn't even hear it from his seat on the boy's lap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"you need to speak up baby, i can't hear you." felix said encouragingly, waiting patiently for him to repeat himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"i uhm.. i want to try bottoming today.." seungmin's voice was shaky, but he sounded so sure of himself</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"you know you can always you ever want to try something new, right? and if you're ever uncomfortable?" felix asked, his voice soft. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"yes lix, i know." seungmin nodded, his arms moving to drape over felix's hips. "that's why i'm telling you i wanna try.."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"but if you're really sure, and you really want this, i would be more than happy to be the person to take this step with you." he explained to seungmin, trying his best to hide his giddiness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>seungmin nodded again. "i am sure. i do want this. i trust you lix. i know you'll take care of me." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"and you know i was just joking earlier, right pup?" felix smiled, kissing his flushed cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"wasn't funny."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"ok ok baby, how can i make it up to you, hm?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>seungmin didn't answer, just kept pouting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"seung-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"figure it out." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>so felix did what any normal person who loved his boyfriend very much would do, and slid his hand into seungmin's sweatpants to grab his dick.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>now that got a reaction out of him. namely a surprised gasp and a light buck of his hips</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"you little hornball" felix muttered at the realization seungmin was in fact not wearing any underwear as he gently moved his hand over seungmin's already hardening length. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>seungmin's brain seemed to stutter for a moment before he regained his composure slightly, and let his arms drape over felix's shoulders, leaning their foreheads together. "its an unnecessary extra step." he spoke softly before wrapping his arms around felix's neck and pulling him into a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>felix decided that this was the right time to slightly increase both the speed and pressure of the hand stroking seungmin, pulling a soft moan from the boy, which was almost drowned out by the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>almost.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>something about seungmin being a singer made felix really love listening to his voice and the way his moans sounded like a melody. felix pulled away from the kiss for a moment, just to mumble against seungmin's parted lips. "c'mon angel, i wanna hear you sing." he accentuated his words with a sharp flick of his wrist and a press of his thumb against the head of seungmin's length.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>that got him what he wanted. now that seungmin's mouth wasn't on his anymore, the high pitched </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>noise the boy let out was absolutely beautiful, a mix between a whine and a breathy moan. "please lixie please."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>felix found himself smiling against the corner of seungmin's mouth, whispering a soft, "there you go baby, that's it." as seungmin's little whines filled the room</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>felix leaned forward and bit down on seungmin's lower lip, tugging on it lightly with his teeth. seungmin's eyes were half lidded as felix leaned back to look at him. he was unfocused, and at the whine that came with another soft swipe of his thumb over seungmin's tip, felix confirmed his thoughts. seungmin was very focused on felix's hand and how it was moving.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seungmin's hips twitched upwards into felix's hand as he once again increased his pressure and speed, pulling a string of pretty whines and whimpers from the boy. "that feel good my baby?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>seungmin nodded his head rapidly. "yes lix it feels so good lix"  and kissed felix. it was messy, their noses knocked together, but neither of them minded in that moment. seungmin's hands left felix's neck, and made their way down to the front of his jeans, gently palming over the slight tent in felix's pants. felix hummed contentedly, the hand not on seungmin's member gently trailing up and down Seungmin's ribs beneath his sweater. felix moved from seungmin's lips and pressed kisses in a line along his cheek and to the skin right below seungmin's left ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>seungmin unbuttoned felix's jeans rather quickly, a motion that caused felix to chuckle slightly at how easily he did it, though the chuckle was cut short by a low groan at Seungmin's hand on his own length. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>it was seungmin's turn to laugh at the shift in felix's voice. felix rolled his eyes and mumbled into seungmin's ear. "you know baby boy, i don't really think you're in a position to be laughing right now."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"oh really? and why's that?" seungmin's voice was so innocent-sounding, but felix could both hear and feel the way he was smiling, probably with that dumb cute little smirk he had when he was being a little shit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>felix sighed and moved his head to nuzzle his nose against Seungmin's neck, right where it met his shoulder, before pulling the neck of his sweater down and biting and sucking until a nice little bruise blossomed on his skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>seungmin whined and tried to push felix away, but he had already begun doing the same to his collarbone. seungmin always argued against leaving marks, but only because he was embarrassed about them. felix knew if he really didn't want to get marked he'd say it clearly. today, seungmin obviously didn't care, if the way he tilted his head away for felix to have more space to play was any indication.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"pretty baby. you're such a pretty little pup. felix spoke against seungmin's neck. the boy shivered and let out a shaky breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>seungmin was getting impatient. he pulled and tugged at the sweater felix wore. "off lixie,," </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"what do we say when we want something, seungmin?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"off please, lix?" he tried again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"good boy." felix took his hand out of seungmin's pants, and instead gently pushed at seungmin's shoulders until he was laying down, felix still sitting up on seungmin's lap. he leaned forward, hands on either side of seungmin's head, caging him to the floor. "hi."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>seungmin was chewing on one of his sleeves, but stopped just long enough to mumble a soft, "i love you." he went back to chewing on his sleeve right after. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"i love you more." felix leaned down to press a soft kiss to seungmin's forehead. "my pretty baby." his voice was soft, and the way seungmin's eyes sparkled as he looked up to felix made his heart melt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"god i love you so much, seungmin." he probably had the sappiest expression on his face. he had to have. he didn't care. he just really loved seungmin. "my gorgeous baby boy." seungmin's cheeks reddened even more at this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>felix sat back up, the movement pulling a whine from seungmin as he no doubt shifted his hips over seungmin's. he pulled his hoodie off, as per seungmin's request, and then moved to take off seungmin's sweatpants, the boy lifting his hips, a little awkwardly to make it easier for felix.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>felix let his hands rest beside seungmin's head again, trapping him for the second time, before lowering to his elbows so that their faces were near touching again. he leaned down the rest of the way to connect their lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>seungmin happily reciprocated, his hands grabbing onto felix's cheeks to pull him closer and his hips softly grinding upwards into felix's. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>felix groaned against seungmin's lips and rolled his hips down rather forcefully, pulling the prettiest whine from the boy beneath him, the feeling probably so much more intense since seungmin's length was now out in the open. felix disconnected their lips to just look at him</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"my needy baby." felix cooed at him. "you're such a pretty baby, minnie, you know that? my pretty little pup." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>seungmin giggled at felix's words. felix kissed his cheek. seungmin's eyes were glossy. he was just on the light verge of tears, though the reason wasn't clear to felix. the way seungmin squirmed beneath him a second later gave it away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"you're positive you wanna do this, yes? because if you're having second thoughts we don't need to-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"i'm positive, felix. i trust you, i.. it's scary, but i trust you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"what's our safeword, baby? in case you need to use it." felix spoke softly, wrapping a hand around seungmin's length another time to gently stroke him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>felix whined out loud. "strawberry, lix. it's strawberry." his voice was strained slightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"use it if you need to, alright?" felix let his hands run up seungmin's waist and beneath his sweater to push it up as his hands moved further and further up so that his thumbs could brush across the boy's nipples. seungmin whimpered and his hips twitched.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"arms up, baby." felix said softly, waiting for seungmin to do so and pulling his sweater off all the way once he did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>felix shifted so that he was sitting between seungmin's now spread legs, and pulled his own pants off</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>felix wanted to do everything he could to make this as comfortable as he could for seungmin. he wanted to show him that it wasn't scary. he took some pillows off the couch and placed one in front of the couch a small distance, moving seungmin to sit on it, his back leaning against the couch. he also wanted to see the boy's face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"i love you baby." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>felix snapped open the bottle of lube that seungmin kept beneath his couch because the two of them can't keep it in their pants half the time anyways, and spread some over his fingers, gently coaxing seungmin's legs open and his knees towards his chest. he was just gently tracing his finger over the rim of his entrance, but that alone made seungmin shiver.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"are you ready?" felix asked softly, placing a kiss on the inside of seungmin's thigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"yes." seungmin whispered with a gasp</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"you promise to tell me if you wanna stop, right baby?" felix waited for an answer, but all he got was a few more heavy breaths. "seungmin?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"yeah,, yeah i promise lixie, i do.."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"good boy." felix mumbled before putting a gentle pressure on his entrance, just enough for the tip of his middle finger to slip inside. seungmin whimpered and tensed, his head falling forward and a hand covering his eyes. "relax, baby. it's weird i know, but it'll only feel worse if you don't relax."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>seungmin took a shaky breath and felix felt his tension dissipate. felix took the opportunity to slowly push his finger in further, until he was about two knuckles deep, once again waiting patiently for seungmin to relax. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he slowly, and gently began to move his finger in and out. felix's hands weren't that big, but he knew seungmin was sensitive, so he had to go slowly for him. "you're so good baby." he mumbled under his breath, focusing on not hurting seungmin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>felix leaned his head against seungmin's thigh, listening to the way seungmin's breathing had become soft pants. he slipped his finger out completely, adding a little bit more lube before sliding it back in slowly. seungmin gasped. "can i add another, baby?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"y-yeah.. yes yes please ." seungmin's breath was heavy, his hips beginning to move in rhythm with felix's hand</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>felix hummed in response and removed the finger again, now lining up two next to each other and pushing them in. seungmin hissed just a bit, but a quiet moan followed after the initial stretch passed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"it's okay baby, it's okay." felix mumbled in english rather than korean because he was just so focused on seungmin. the boy knew english, so he didnt really have any second thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>felix had begun working his fingers slowly and carefully inside the boy in tiny little thrusts, spreading them and twisting them and setting a steady pace. seungmin moved his hips to meet felix's each time they went in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he was just listening to seungmin's tiny pleas of "please, lixie, please," and slowly started working his fingers at a slight upward angle until- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"fuckfuckfuck lix..!" seungmin moaned. not just the little quiet ones he's been letting out. this one was high pitched and so so whiny, louder than expected as his fingers curled onto the boy's prostate. felix felt a smile grow on his face and simply just let his fingers drag across it over and over again, twisting them on occasion as the boy practically sobbed at the sensation, his hands both now covering his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"look what i found, baby. feels good, right pup?" felix asked as he began working a third finger into the mix, listening and watching for any signs of discomfort. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"feels.. feels so good lixie, it- <em>aha</em> pl-please," seungmin whined as felix let his fingers rub against his prostate yet again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"baby. do you want a little longer or do you think you're ready?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"ready lixie i- please lix please please."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"hey hey don't get too eager, i don't want you getting hurt, baby boy." felix cooed and pulled his fingers out of the boy, seungmin whining at the motion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>felix opened up the lube once again and spread a rather generous amount over himself, he wasn't as big as seungmin, but he wasn't small either, and his hands were. he wanted to be careful with the boy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>seungmin reached up to felix, who chuckled and crawled over him, pressing a gentle kiss to the boy's lips before pulling back, just to look at him. seungmin's eyes were wet and shiny, tears falling down his cheeks, and his lips were red and glossy. he had been biting at them. the light shining through one of the blankets above them gave a soft purple tint over seungmin's skin. felix wiped his hands off on seungmin's now discarded sweatpants and moved to cup seungmin's cheeks, wiping away the tears before kissing him again. felix adjusted seungmin's legs again and settled himself between them, still hovering above seungmin, who reached his arms out to pull felix in closer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"just relax baby, its gonna feel so good, i promise you." felix spoke softly. he lined himself up with seungmin's entrance and slowly pushed in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>seungmin cried out into felix's neck, felix softly running his fingers through seungmin's hair. the boy was panting and gasping and whining at the new stretch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"breathe, baby, breathe." felix pushed himself further in until he bottomed out. seungmin was whimpering and whining in the cutest way. felix kissed his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"you're doing so well, baby boy, so so good." felix whispered in his ear. "tell me when you want me to move."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"i will.. i.. it,, just.. just give me a little bit." seungmin was trying so hard to form a coherent sentence. felix smiled and nodded against his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"of course." felix said softly, though also breathing heavily. he leaned over seungmin, nudging the boy's head out from the crook of his neck to look at him. he gently moved to kiss seungmin's lips again. seungmin was desperately pulling him down closer, felix pulled his lips away from seungmin's. "relax baby, you're tense, it's gonna feel so good if you relax, alright pup?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>seungmin mumbled out a soft little "i'm trying lix i am.." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"i know, pup. and you're doing so well, you're so so good. i'm so proud of you baby boy." felix spoke against his lips, accentuating his words of praise with light kisses after each sentence. he felt the boy relax more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>seungmin took a deep shaky breath before speaking. "you.. you can move lix.. please.. please move."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>felix put his hands on seungmin's waist to stabilize himself, and pulled out slowly, just a couple inches, before just as slowly and carefully pushing back in. watching seungmin's face for any signs of discomfort, and when he found none, set a nice pace for him, groaning and resting his forehead against seungmin's, listening to seungmin's whimpers and soft moans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"such a good boy." felix mumbled to him, very slightly increasing his speed and power, pulling a beautiful string of moans from seungmin's lips. seungmin was getting more vocal in his moans, which emboldened felix just slightly enough to adjust his angle to try to locate seungmin's prostate again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>and he did</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>and seungmin made it very clear that he did with the way his back arched up and his head rolled back, arms falling from felix's neck and instead covering his eyes with them. his mouth fell open into a loud moan, high pitched and gorgeous. another thrust to his prostate had seungmin crying out. "lix please,,"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"please what, baby? you want more, hm? you've gotta ask nicely, pup."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"yesyesyes please lix more please.." seungmin moaned out loud. he was always so loud. felix sometimes felt guilty for not being as loud as seungmin, but the boy always made it clear he didn't mind. he could tell that felix felt good too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>but who was felix to deny him more? he adjusted his position again, increasing his pace even more, his hips rocking into seungmin at a rather strong and steady pace, the prettiest whines filling the room. seungmin's legs wrapped around felix.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"lix, felix can- c-can you- nng- can you touch me..? pl-please lix please please, i'm so close lix,," seungmin ended up whining out, in english no less. seungmin knew that speaking english to felix really affected him. and affect him it definitely did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>felix sat back so he didn't have to hold himself up to hover over the boy, ome hand holding onto seungmin's hand as per the boy's whiny request, the other one reaching between seungmin's legs to begin stroking his length in time with his thrusts. seungmin was so so loud. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"c'mon baby let go for me." felix spoke lowly to seungmin. he was extremely close too, neither of them lasting quite as long as they normally would, and after one, two, three, four more thrusts, seungmin was crying out, his release spilling out onto felix's hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>seungmin was clenching around felix, and after a couple more shallow thrusts, his hips stilled and he spilled into seungmin, who no doubt felt the way he was being filled as felix's length twitched inside of him, he rode out his orgasm inside the boy before felix pulled out, also pulling a whimper out of seungmin, who didn't let him go far, as he pulled felix back against him</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>felix crawled so he was hovering back over seungmin, kissing him and wiping away the tears from one side of his face. "my good boy. you did such a good job baby boy, so so good." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he helped the boy sit up, grabbing one of the blankets that was used in the fort to cover him up with. seungmin shifted a little uncomfortably, huffing a little bit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"i know, it'll be uncomfortable for a little while, love. i'll be right back, okay?" felix collected their clothes and any blankets that might have gotten messy and stood, much to seungmin's dismay, and walked to seungmin's room to toss them in the laundry. he grabbed the boy's favorite sweater, along with a pair of shorts and socks for seungmin after dressing himself quickly in a t shirt and some of the boy's sweats. he came back out upon hearing a whine and turned the corner to see a now pouty seungmin. the other blankets had fallen down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>felix couldn't help but laugh at the boy as he set the clothes down. he went to the kitchen to wet a clean washcloth and returned to the boy, kneeling down in front of him and uncovering him with the blanket, before gently beginning to wipe the boy down, taking extra care around the areas he knew were still sensitive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"are you alright, angel?" felix sat down across from him and helped him dress himself. seungmin wiggled his toes once his feet were inside the socks felix brought out for him. felix chuckled at him</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"yeah.. i'm okay lix." seungmin spoke softly. before he opened his arms to felix, who without hesitation wrapped his arms around seungmin's waist and lifted him to sit on the couch. "not what i wanted lix,," seungmin huffed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"ill be there to cuddle in just a second, okay baby?" felix smiled, collecting the last of the laundry except for one blanket, and bringing it all to the other room. he came back out and sat down against the arm of the couch next to seungmin who immediately climbed onto his lap and cuddled into his chest like the absolute baby he was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"thank you lixie." seungmin mumbled, his head on felix's shoulder, eyes shut contently. felix let his hand comb through seungmin's hair as the boy spoke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"of course pup. you did so well, im so proud of you for trying something new. did you like it?" felix gently raised seungmin's head to look at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>seungmin nodded, the pretty blush still on his face. the boy still had tears in his eyes and felix kept wiping them away, kissing all over his cheeks as he did. seungmin reached his hands up to cup felix's cheeks and kiss him, felix's hands resting low on seungmin's waist, just above his hips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the door opening went unnoticed to seungmin, who was too busy making out with felix to realize that jisung had just come home, and had brought along minho. felix took a hand off seungmin's waist to wave to them briefly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"are we interrupting something?" minho's voice came first, seungmin's head turning to look at them fast enough to give himself whiplash. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"are you two about to fuck?" jisung asked afterwards, feigning disgust, but smiling fondly at the two of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"smells like they just did." minho smiled at them, and he and jisung both laughed at the way seungmin hid his face back in felix's chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>they all knew seungmin didn't mind talking about this kind of stuff normally, but the fact that they just got done fucking about 10 minutes ago, he's just a little more embarrassed, and too exhausted to come up with any witty comebacks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>minho walked over to the two of them and scratched seungmin's back softly with a chuckle. "you know we're just teasing minnie."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"i know." he mumbled into felix's chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>jisung walked over to kneel on the floor next to felix. "hey minnie."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>seungmin looked up at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"did you ask lix to do what we talked about?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>seungmin nodded, the blush creeping up to his ears now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>jisung had a soft smile on his face. he reached to ruffle his hair. "did you like it? did felix treat you well?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>seungmin nodded again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"then that's what's important. all that matters is that you're happy and enjoying whatever you do together." jisung explained to him. "even if we tease you, you know we all support you and want the best for you, right?" his voice was soft. felix watched as jisung's expression softened. "don't cry minnie, you know we all love you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"is he crying?" minho asked, a smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>felix smiled, he really was in love with seungmin. he lifted the boy's head up to kiss his cheek. "my cute baby" felix cooed at him. "how he went from this to practically begging me to-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"lee yongbok you finish that sentence and i bite your dick off." seungmin growled at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"ooh someone's a feisty puppy." jisung chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"you sure didn't have that mentality thirty minutes ago, baby boy" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"anyways." seungmin said, face near tomato red. "next topic or i kick all of you out"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"i live here, <em>baby boy</em>" jisung said, copying the way felix said it to him, pulling laughs from the others. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>seungmin laughed too. no matter how obnoxious he claimed jisung and minho were, he still loved them. it was obvious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>felix looked to jisung. "so that was your idea?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>jisung grinned. "yep!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>felix would have to buy him lunch or something in return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anyway</p>
<p>i hope that was ok uh i was so awkward writing this</p>
<p>h</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>